King's Legend Episode8:Fall of the Revolutionaries
by Monty Mason
Summary: Everything has come together and now the revolution begins as Lygartts and his group move to overthrow Galatrix. Btw; sorry about the title mishap  lack of spacing ; ran out of wording space on there lol.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the seventh one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script By: Monty Mason

King's Legend

Galatrix is seen sitting on his throne.

Galatrix: He is here...I can smell his blood.

The shot shows Galatrix, along with his guards and his (King's attendant) attendant kneeling on the floor.

The group of Biocs can be seen standing together as a group. Lygartts is in handcuffs and so is Wheeliz.

Lygartts: This is it...Galatrix.

Opening occurs.

Episode 8: Fall of the Revolutionaries

The group is seen approaching a few guards who signal them to stop.

Guard: Why are the council lords here? King Galatrix did not summon you all.

Ackart: We have captured Lygartts...we wish to present him to our lord personally.

Gelu: As well as his co-conspirator.

Guard looks at Lygartts and Wheeliz and then looking back at the council lords says, "Very well...you may pass."

As they are past the guard, Ackart removes their restraints.

Lygartts: This is where it all begins.

Gina: Yes...everyone be on guard now. Nivati stay close to me.

Nivati: Yes mother.

Gelu: You stay close to me as well Iceheart.

Iceheart: Yes father.

The group then starts to move cautiously with their weapons out. A guard can be seen coming out of a corner when he suddenly notices them and takes up his weapon. And Lygartts suddenly stuns him with his lightning shot.

Ackart: We don't want any unnecessary attention Lygartts.

Lygartts: Don't worry, I only stunned him...he isn't dead.

The group moves on. They are soon faced with different paths to take.

Lygartts: How about we split up and search each of these paths?

Gelu: Sounds good to me...

Ackart: Alright I'll go with Legor.

Gina: I'll go with Gelu.

Wheeliz: I'll also go with Gina and Gelu.

Lygartts: Hmm...looks like I'm the odd man out huh? I guess I will search that path way then (says pointing to it).

Everyone then splits off as they can be seen heading off towards their own respective pathways.

Galatrix is seen sitting by Lygartts' mother with his two guards.

Galatrix: You two...go and greet our unwelcomed visitors.

The two guards then leave walking out of scene. Ackart and Legor are seen walking cautiously when suddenly a missile attack comes and they run dodging the missile.

Legor: An attack already?

Ackart: They shouldn't know we're here! What's going on?

The two guards approach the two council lords and take up their weapons.

Legor: You two huh? Well then...come and get it!

Legor takes out his weapons and attacks one of the guards. While Ackart also charges in towards the other guard. They engage in a close quarters hand held weapons combat as they keep on attack one another and blocking one another. Meanwhile we see Lygartts walking cautiously looking around with his weapons and shield ready in his hands. Lygartts then turns a corner and finds numerous numbers of Biocs waiting around the corner.

Lygartts: Oh...crap...

Lygartts then suddenly turns around and runs as the other Biocs pursue. Lygartts is still seen running and the other Biocs after him. He manages to take out a few Biocs with his lightning shots while quite a few still remain.

Lygartts: Not good...gotta warn the others!

King's attendant is seen bowing by Galatrix.

Galatrix: What news is it you bring?

King's attendant: He has come into contact with the army.

Galatrix: Good...now let's see where he will try to run...after all this is my hunting ground.

A Bioc is then seen coming into the shot as he says, "My Lord! My Lord! It's the ex-gladiator slave Leonix! He is back my Lord!"

Galatrix: That fool! What does he want?

And suddenly the Bioc is shot and falls to the ground. Leonix is then seen walking in as he says, "I've been looking for you...Galatrix!"

Galatrix: Hmph!

Wheeliz and the rest of the gang can be seen approaching their surrounding carefully.

Gelu: Say...isn't it weird of how they knew we were coming?

Gina: What do you mean?

Gelu: We fought a few guards back there and they seemed to be prepared for our arrival.

Gina: Now that you mention it.

Nivati: Could it be that someone leaked our plan?

Iceheart: It's very much possible.

Gelu: Yes...otherwise they wouldn't know of our appearance here.

Gina: Then an inside informant for Galatrix...a snitch.

Gelu: I wonder who...

Wheeliz: Whoever it maybe...they are here with the rest of us now...and will have to fight with us to survive.

Gelu then stops to look back at Wheeliz who just passes him without a word. Wheeliz then stops after a few steps and turns around to say, "What's wrong?"

Gelu looks at Wheeliz, "Nothing..."

The group moves on. Ackart is still seen fighting one of the guards when he suddenly releases flames using his elemental power from his sword and the guard blocks it with his shield. The flames disperse and the guard approaches Ackart with his shield still up. The guard then proceeds to attack Ackart while in a sudden response to the attack Ackart backed up and created a fireball from his hand and attacked knocking the guard on the ground. Wheeliz's group can be seen again as they are seen resting up.

Gina: Gather as much energy you can...we can't rest for long.

Nivati: Yes mother...there have way too many Biocs we've had to fight through.

Iceheart: Yes...to the point that it's almost unnatural.

Gelu: I wonder who really did betray us.

Wheeliz: You're still thinking about that? Considering the situation we're in right now?

Gelu: Isn't it better to find the culprit before more worse things happen?

Wheeliz: Yeah I guess so...

Gelu then looks towards Iceheart and Iceheart who gets up then and walks away saying, "I will go ahead and recon our route out". Gina settles down next to Nivati.

Gina: You okay?

Nivati: Yeah...it's just that...we're killing all these innocent Biocs.

Gina: Sometimes we've to make hard decisions for the sake of doing what we think is right.

Nivati: ...

Gelu: You know young one...your mother is absolutely right...as I have had to make hard decisions as well...such as (take out his gun suddenly and points it at Wheeliz's back) remaining loyal to our King Galatrix!

Gelu then shoots Wheeliz in the back with an Ice elemental crystal shot. Which manages to pierce Wheeliz's back and stomach; as Wheeliz then slowly falls to the ground saying, "What have you done?..."

Gelu: I'm doing exactly as my King wishes...the fall of the revolutionaries.

Gina suddenly gets up along with Nivati.

Gina (in shock): You! You're the snitch! You're the informant!

Gelu then turns back towards Gina and says, "Quite correct! Now die!" Gelu then proceeds to shoot at Gina and Nivati who run away from the spot. Gelu then waiting for a few moments noticing the two to be gone walks away from the scene of Wheeliz's death. Gina and Nivati are seen running and then come to a stop slowly.

Gina: No...no! He was the one! He was the one who leaked our plan to overthrow Galatrix!

Nivati: Mother...calm down.

Gina; Listen Nivati...you stay here. I've to go after him.

Nivati: No! I won't let you go all alone!

Gina: No objections Nivati! You're the future of our Kingdom...I can't let our future nor my daughter die here a terrible death.

Gina then slowly starts to back away as Nivati is left in shock falling onto the ground. Gelu is seen running when Gina can be seen in pursuit. Gina suddenly catches up to him and attacks him to the ground.

Gina: How could you? We trusted you!

Gelu: And I only trust one! Our true King...Galatrix!

Gelu then knocks off Gina and takes his weapons pointing at Gina.

Gelu: Give up here...you will be treated fairly.

Gina: Do you really think you can get off that easy? I won't let you! (suddenly takes her weapons firing a water elemental shot at Gelu).

Gelu in return fires off his own elemental shot against Gina's water shot counteracting it with his snow elemental shot. The clash continues for a while as it soon creates a shockwave. Gina gets up and fires more water shots as Gelu intercepts them with his weapon. Gelu then suddenly starts to fire ice crystals at Gina and Gina creates a water shield to protect herself from them. She backs up and turns around a corner dispersing her shield.

Gelu: Hiding won't help you! (Fires of a snow elemental shot).

The elemental shot hits the edge of where she is hiding and Gina can be seen hiding still and preparing a strong water ball attack as it can be seen hardening. Gina suddenly steps out and breaks the ice ball into five shards firing all of them at Gelu. Gelu in response fires his own ice crystal shards at Gina's dispersing them, but one remains as it heads for Gina impaling her left shoulder.

Gina: Agh! (In serious pain).

Gelu: I warned you...you still have the chance. Give up and surrender.

Nivati is seen coming out a corner looking around and suddenly noticing her mother.

Nivati: Mother!

Gelu turns around to notice Nivati there and says, "Ah...another pawn in the game joins."

Gina: What are you doing here? I had told you to stay behind you foolish girl! Run away! Run!

Nivati: No! I'm not going to just run and leave you! I'm not weak!

Gelu suddenly starts his advances towards Nivati who takes out her swords and is in a battle stance. Gina suddenly runs towards Gelu and knocks him down to the ground and binds him with her water. Gina then runs to Nivati and forces Nivati onto the ground. Gina then binds Nivati's feet to the ground with water.

Nivati: No! What are you doing mother?

Gina: What I should've done with you before I came here!

Nivati: No! We can fight him together!

Gina: Your generation shouldn't be dragged into the conflicts of this generation! Now stay here this time!

Gelu suddenly breaks free of the bonds from the water by releasing a mist. Gelu gets up as he sees Gina standing in front of him with her weapon pointed at him. Gelu suddenly takes up his weapon and fires an elemental shot at Gina who in turn fires one of her own.

Gelu: We're somewhat evenly matched.

Gina: If this keeps up...it will never end.

They both run against one another and engage in close combat. They both keep on attacking and blocking when suddenly Gelu hits Gina in the leg, who then falls to the ground.

Gina is once again in pain: Agh!

Gelu: Hmph...just like your ancestors you're weak. Your strength is nothing.

Nivati meanwhile manages to free herself of the water restraints and stands up walking out in the open. Gelu is seen pointing his weapon against Gina and notices Nivati.

Gelu: Ah Nivati...right on time to watch your mother's demise.

Gina turns to notice Nivati standing looking at them unable to move.

Gina: What are you doing? Run! Just run!

Gelu then turns his attention from Nivati to Gina and prepares an elemental shot. As he is preparing it, Gina is seen turning her head towards Nivati who is still standing motionless.

Gina: Nivati...I love you...

Gelu suddenly fires the shot at Gina which decapitates her head from her body and Nivati suddenly falls to the floor.

Nivati: (almost crying)...mother...no...

Gelu: Now your turn (walking towards Nivati).

Suddenly Lygartts' voice can be heard, "Gina! Nivati! Gelu! Where are you all?"

Gelu: Oh...looks like Lygartts is coming...hmm...even taking him on is bad for me.

Gelu then retreats as Nivati is left on the ground now slowly approaching Gina. Nivati reaches her and looks at the body and into empty space and back again at the body.

Nivati: (crying now) Why? I won't...I won't forgive him...no...no...

Lygartts suddenly arrives at the scene of Gina's death and stops noticing Nivati by Gina's dead body. Lygartts is seen quite for a while and then turns his head down as the camera now shows a crying Nivati.

Nivati (still crying) lets out a huge scream of deep emotional pain as the camera pans upward fading out.

Fade out.

Credits roll on.


End file.
